Drops of Jupiter
by Oxbeatofmyheart
Summary: AU BL. Brooke Davis moved to Tree Hill and, like any teenage girl would, felt like her life was being ripped away from her. Familiar faces and new make her feel welcome as she begins the rollercoaster of love, pain, and friendship. Hiatus.


**Title:** Drops of Jupiter

**Author:** Oxbeatofmyheart (Mariah)

**Summary:** AU. Brooke Davis moved to Tree Hill and, like any teenage girl would, felt like her life was being ripped away from her. Familiar faces and new make her feel welcome as she begins the rollercoaster of love, pain, and friendship.

**Author's Note:** I really honestly don't remember how I got the idea to write this. It's been in my head for a while now, and I wanted to make sure that it really stuck before I wrote it, for I have a tendency to start things I can't finish. So, having said that, I have a few people I want to thank beforehand: **Camilla**, **Courtney**, **Jo**, **Sarah**, **Mary**, and all of my other BL loving fangirls. You've all got me through some tough times and have sat and listened to me rant, whether it be about real life stuff, or our beloved television show. I would also like to thank **Kayla, Courtney**, and **Shelby** and for being my betas and helping me out with this. Okay, now that we're through with the sappiness, on with the story. And, oh, I suppose you should know that the title is an _amazing_ song by Train that everyone should listen to! Now, on with the show... for real!

**Chapter One: Best Of Both Worlds**

Brooke Davis sighed as she continued to stack cans onto the shelves. She'd been working all day at Target and, quite frankly, she was surprised. It was unexpected when her dad forced her to get a job there; she figured she wouldn't need one, seeing that he owned the damn place.

Picking up a large, cardboard box with a grunt, she cautiously made her way through the store. Upon arriving in the backroom that was labeled 'Employees Only', her father's voice broke out.

"Brooke, your mother is on the phone and she wants to speak to you now." He held the phone out to her, and she grabbed it reluctantly.

"Yes, mom?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis that is no way to greet your mother!" Brooke rolled her eyes as her mother continued. "Now, I want you home as soon as you hang up this phone. We're having guests over tonight and you need to shower after working in that filth. I talked to your father already and he's aware of your absence, so there will be no convincing needed."

"Is that all?"

"Brooke," her mother warned, "you'd better shape up before you get here. I don't want to have to deal with your attitude. I know you're frustrated with us having just moved, but in order for things to get better, you have to make an effort to make them that way. I have to finish getting dinner prepared. Speaking of which, grab some crackers on your way out, will you? Put your father back on the phone."

She handed him the phone and gestured she was leaving. He nodded and she set out to find a box of crackers before leaving the store.

Scanning the shelves, she blew out a breath, causing hair on her face to fly up. This was going to be a long night.

-----

"Peyt, why are _we_ being sent to run these errands again?"

"Because I am co-owner of Tric, that's why. If I want to keep my job, I have to do the things Karen tells me." She looked down at the shorter girl warily. "What's got you down, James?"

"Nothing, it's just... Ugh! Nathan is being such an ass lately!"

Peyton laughed, not surprised. "Well, what's new?"

Haley shot her a look.

"Sorry. What's King Scott's latest screw up?"

"I thought we were over the whole 'hiding our relationship because it's embarrassing' scenario, but apparently I was wrong. Every time I try to talk to him around his 'fellas' he changes."

Peyton nodded; she knew exactly how this went.

"I can talk to him if you want me to..."

"Would you? That would honestly mean a ton to me. And, not trying to get off topic--even though I'm really the one who brought _up _the topic, but that's beside the point; what are we looking for?"

"Um, let's see." The curly haired blonde pulled out a list with a few items requested on it. "Candles, ice, neon colored electric tape, and anything else we can think of that has to do with being under the sea."

Haley crinkled her nose unappealingly. "How exactly did the 'Under The Sea' theme come about, may I ask?"

Peyton groaned.

"Jenny was watching The Little Mermaid at the café and Karen saw it and thought it'd be fun. Now please let that be the last time I tell you that." Haley held up her hands in defense.

They turned an aisle and Peyton stopped instantly. She studied the brunette in front of her for a minute before deciding to let her presence be known.

"Brooke?" The girl turned at the sound of her name and looked at Peyton. She looked confused for a moment, but then a huge grin broke out across her face in recognition.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed as she ran over to hug the familiar face. Setting her hands on Peyton's shoulders, she pushed her back gently and looked over her form. "Girl, you need a sandwich! I swear, if you get any more thin, I'm going to start looking fat."

Peyton laughed and embraced the girl again.

"How ya been, B. Davis?"

"Hanging in there. How about you, P. Sawyer?"

"Never better. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I work here." Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed to the cheap plastic name tag pinned to her bright red shirt. Peyton's lips formed an 'O' before she crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you working in Tree Hill?"

Brooke grinned excitedly.

"We moved here! Dad bought this Target and some other one around here somewhere and decided it would be easier just to live here instead of having to drive the three hours to get here from Charleston when he was needed. It's been hell the past couple of days, but it's good to see a familiar face. I would've called, but I've been so busy working and moving boxes and everything and it just completely slipped my mind that you live here."

"Brooke, it's fine." She couldn't help but laugh at the way she rambled; same old Brooke.

Haley decided she'd been ignored for far too long and cleared her throat to gain attention.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Haley. Brooke this is Haley James; Haley this is Brooke Davis." They shook hands before Haley asked how they knew each other.

"Remember when I left last summer for six weeks?"

Haley nodded.

"I went to a cheerleading camp that my dad put me in. Brooke and I roomed together."

"Don't let the boys hear you say that you were in cheerleading camp; you'd be the latest target," Haley joked. They shared a laugh before Peyton turned to Brooke again.

"What time do you get off work?"

Brooke glanced at a clock hanging on the ceiling and her eyes widened. "Oh, shit! I was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago! My mom is going to kill me. I have to go, I'm sorry."

Peyton nodded in understanding and reached in her bag to pull out a pen. She scribbled her number on Brooke's hand, making her promise to call her later.

"I will, I swear. But now I have to run-- literally. It was so good seeing you, P. Sawyer, and it was nice meeting you Tutor Girl." Haley was about to protest, but was cut off by Brooke pulling her into a hug. "Bye!" Brooke waved and took off down the aisle.

Haley turned to Peyton. "How did she know I was a tutor?"

Peyton laughed and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You have a lot to learn about Brooke Davis. First lesson: she knows everything."

-----

After showering and applying some light makeup, Brooke made her way to the kitchen where her mother requested her help. She savored the scent of the pasta her mother was cooking and opened the fridge to retrieve the bottles of white wine that would be served at dinner. Jacquelyn turned at the sound of her daughter when her eyes widened in horror.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," she hissed, "what are you wearing?"

Brooke looked at her wardrobe which consisted of white Steve Madden flats, faded True Religion jeans, and an expensive top. She looked back at her mother confused.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Have I taught you nothing these past 17 years?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "We are having new neighbors over whom we've never met before. You know that first impressions mean everything! Now go up to your room and change. We can't have you looking like a-"

"Like a what, Mom? A normal teenage girl instead of some high class social rich girl? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just fine with what I'm wearing." She turned on her heel and ran out the door.

-----

She didn't know where she was going - literally. Brooke had been so caught up with moving in and working that she didn't get much time to explore Tree Hill.

She strolled the streets until she came to a court beside a river. There was a lone form sitting on a picnic table next to the court. He seemed to be resting, but she couldn't be too sure; she decided to approach him.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

The boy looked up to see Brooke wandering in circles on the court.

"This is my idea of a perfect day."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He squinted, trying to rack his brain for a name, but there was nothing familiar about this girl.

"Brooke Davis," she held her hand to him which he took, still looking at her strangely, "I just moved here."

"Ah, so that explains it. Nathan Scott: star shooting guard for Tree Hill Ravens, boyfriend to Haley James, and reformed ladies' man." They both chuckled at his introduction.

"Not too into yourself, I take it."

He opened his mouth to speak before he was suddenly cut off by Brooke. "Wait! Did you say Haley James!"

He nodded slowly, confused at her sudden outburst.

"I totally met her today! Peyton and I go way back and she saw me working at Target so we got caught up on things and Haley was with her. Wow, who knew she'd go for a guy like you?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"I have a gift! Well, Nathan, it was nice meeting you, but I'd better be heading back. My mom isn't too pleased with me at the moment. I'll see you around?" He nodded and she smiled before heading off toward her house, but not before looking back and giving a small wave.

Maybe this move wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
